This invention relates to an endoscope constructed for airtightness at the time of sterilization under high steam pressure.
When applied at normal temperature and under ordinary conditions, the conventional endoscope has its interior, except, for example, a fluid conduction channel, rendered airtight to prevent an external influx of liquid or air. Where no great difficulties are expected to arise, it well serves the purpose, if the whole of an endoscope is exposed to high pressure steam in an autoclave. In the case of high pressure steam sterilization, however, the pressure in the autoclave extends over a broad range from -70 cm Hg to 2 to 3 atmospheres, and a temperature prevailing in the autoclave rises to as high a level as 135.degree. C. Therefore, possible drawbacks experienced with the conventional endoscope in the past were that the airtightness of the endoscope failed or the wall of the tubular insertion section was broken. Hitherto, therefore, the endoscope has been sterilized unavoidably by being dipped in a chemical solution, consuming a great deal of time and work.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an endoscope whose interior is rendered airtight to prevent high pressure steam sterilization from harmfully affecting the endoscope.